We Got It
"We Got It" is a song from [[The Wiz Live!|''The Wiz Live!]] that did not appear in either the stage or movie versions of ''The Wiz. Dorothy Gale sings it with the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion after The Wiz orders all of them to kill Evillene, a task that will require a lot of courage for the "squad" to complete. Ne-Yo and Elijah Kelley, who also respectively played the Tin Man and the Scarecrow, wrote it, with help from music director Stephen Oremus and music producer Harvey Mason, Jr. Lyrics ''Scarecrow: I’m not doing this Cause even I know it don’t make no sense Tin Man: Breaking a heart got me this way I ain’t in a rush to see that again Cowardly Lion: Just thinking about it is terrifying Dorothy: Oh You ain’t gonna give up on me now. I won’t let you turn around This won’t be easy, no way, no how, but we won’t back down When the night is so cold, dark, and lonely All you got to do is look at me and hear what I say We got it Guys: We got it Dorothy: I got you Guys: I got you Dorothy: We got it Guys: We got it Dorothy: We got it, together we do Cowardly Lion: So close, yet so far, I can see our dreams from standing right where we are The only thing that’s in our way are these impossible odds I’m terrified this is just way too hard Scarecrow and Ensemble: What if I fail (fail)? How do I fly (fly), knowing there’s a good chance we’ll fall from the sky (sky)? Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion: What were we thinking? Why do we even try? That’s what we get for letting our hopes get too high Dorothy: I can’t believe what I’m hearing, get ahold of yourself Dorothy and Tin Man: You ain’t gonna give up on me now. I won’t let you turn around This won’t be easy, no way, no how, but we won’t back down Tin Man: When the night is so cold, dark, and lonely All you got to do is look at me and hear what I say And we got it Dorothy, Scarecrow, and Cowardly Lion: We got it Tin Man: I got you Dorothy, Scarecrow, and Cowardly Lion: I got you Tin Man: We got it Dorothy, Scarecrow, and Cowardly Lion: We got it Tin Man: We got it, together we do Dorothy: Ain’t nobody giving us nothing, if we want it there’s just no other way I’ll be right here, come what may Tin Man: Together we’ll beat and face it All: You know that I’ve got you there's nothing we can’t do, oh no, oh no, oh no Dorothy: Our dreams are waiting for us so let’s go All: We ain’t gonna give up on this now, we refuse to turn around This won’t be easy, no way, no how, but we won’t back down Dorothy: And when the night is so cold, dark, and lonely All you got to do is look at me and hear what I say We got it Guys: We got it Dorothy: I got you Guys: I got you Dorothy: We got it Guys: We got it Dorothy: We got it All: Together we do Cowardly Lion: I can conquer the mountains Dorothy, Scarecrow, and Tin Man: Together we do Scarecrow: Swim the deepest sea Dorothy, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion: Together we do Tin Man: There ain’t nothing I can’t do as long as you’re with me All: Together, together'' '' Scarecrow: Oh yeah, oh yeah! All: Together, together Dorothy: Oh yeah, oh yeah! All: Together, together Together we do!'' 960.jpg Category:Songs Category:Songs from The Wiz